


《小雏菊》 4

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《小雏菊》 4

李赫宰将弟弟两腿分开挂在自己的臂弯里，李东海连忙抱住哥哥的脖子，把自己缩在哥哥怀里。两人皆是一丝不挂，这个姿势让李东海的臀部刚好贴在哥哥的小腹上，他感觉哥哥身上滑落的水珠流进自己的臀缝里，本就变得敏感的身体不由自主的抖动了一下，他害羞的把脸藏进哥哥的肩膀。

两人身上滑滑的，弟弟的会阴贴在自己的小腹上磨蹭，李赫宰感觉刚熄灭几分的欲火又被点燃，他边走边动情的在弟弟的脖颈上啃咬，在人娇嫩的肌肤上种下一朵朵小红花。

好饿，好想就这样把怀里的宝贝一口吃下去……

回到卧室，李赫宰顺势将弟弟压在了床上，他疯狂的亲吻着身下的李东海，双手在他身上大胆的抚摸游走，李东海已经适应哥哥激烈的亲吻了，他被亲的晕晕乎乎，一边发出黏腻的鼻音一边扭动身体用小腿去蹭哥哥的侧腰。

李赫宰被弟弟撩拨的双目猩红，他撑起半边身子欣赏着弟弟迷人的裸体，弟弟眼含水波，胸前尽是自己唆出来的吻痕，赤裸在月光下显得更淫荡诱人。他故意伸出舌头，晶莹的液体沿着舌头流下来准确的滴在弟弟嘴里，李东海全部咽下，茫然的呢喃“甜的，还要……”，他不明白自己的样子有多淫乱无辜，惹得李赫宰粗喘着再次吻住他。

哥哥摸的他又痒又舒服，腰上软软的一点力气都没有，哥哥的手掌逐渐向下来到了自己的屁股上，然后一下一下揉捏起自己的臀肉来，又搓又揉的，李东海害羞极了，却不想哥哥把手松开。

好舒服……跟哥哥这样做好舒服。

心中响起这样的声音，身体里像是被什么填满想要发泄出来，大脑一片混乱，他喜欢上了这样的亲密方式，甚至隐约的想要得到更多。

“哥哥，哥哥……让东海更舒服吧，东海想跟哥哥一直在一起。”

小孩不懂得隐瞒什么，心中怎么想就怎么说了出来，他抱紧哥哥的脑袋，主动去寻找哥哥的嘴唇。

李赫宰听到这句话简直激动的快要落下泪来，他长叹一声，口中不断重复着宠溺的话语。

突然，李赫宰停下动作把他拖到床中间，两人身上的水把身下的床单打湿，李东海嘟嘴轻哼了一声：

“哥哥我身上还是湿的呢……”

李赫宰无暇顾及这些小事，虽然刚刚才射完一次，但现在身下的家伙昂扬着更加精神，好像迫不及待的要去疼爱弟弟，他笑了一下，说道：

“一会儿会让宝宝更湿的。”

来不及听清哥哥说了什么，李东海感觉覆在上方的身体退下去了一点，他低头去看，只见哥哥顺着他的奶头一路向下舔弄起来。

“嗯……哥哥好棒……”他无意识的喃喃道，两腿难耐的并在一起摩擦，李赫宰打开他的双腿环在自己的脖子上，舔吻已经到达了弟弟的肚脐。

他将舌头伸进那个小缝里反复戳刺着，弟弟吟哦一声敏感的弓起腰两腿夹紧他的脑袋，李赫宰见弟弟陷入情欲中不能自拔的样子，一边享受着一边哄骗道：

“宝宝，摸摸你的奶头，哥哥想看你自己摸。”

“两只手一起，让它变得更红。”

“对，真好看……”

李东海听话的捏起自己的乳尖，他回忆着哥哥刚才的动作，一边用指甲抠弄红肿的小颗粒，一边用食指和拇指掐住向上拉扯，他第一次这样做，掌握不好力道反而把自己玩得尖叫起来。

“啊——”

红肿的地方涌起丝丝刺痛，几秒后又转化为噬骨的麻痒感，像是有小蚂蚁在里面爬来爬去，李东海的眼角溢出泪光，两手却还在自己胸前摸索，他轻轻的捻起乳尖揉弄着，好像在尝试从中找寻快乐。

“唔……哥哥，这里又痛又痒……想要哥哥吸一吸……”

单纯的弟弟在自己的鼓励下变成这幅模样……李赫宰的眼睛都红了，他注意着弟弟的一举一动，用下流的话去刺激自己和他。

“骚宝贝，自己也能玩得这么开心。”

“是不是早就想这样做了？”

他分开弟弟的双腿，白皙光滑的下体被他一览无遗，他目不转睛的盯着私密的部位，手掌在弟弟的腿根来回爱抚，弟弟的性器干净粉红，没有多余的毛发和味道，凑近了还能闻到浴液的芳香，他亲了亲弟弟的前端，然后将那根含进嘴里。

李东海并没有多大反应，只是眼角含泪看了他一眼，李赫宰感觉到嘴里的小家伙在他的刺激下并无抬头的征兆，心想或许是弟弟的年纪还太小了。

“宝宝，把腿拉起来。”他吩咐着，把李东海的双腿按在他的胸前，李东海乖乖照做，抱起自己的膝盖将下身完全展示给哥哥欣赏。

这个姿势把隐藏在臀缝里的后穴暴露在哥哥眼前，接触到冷空气后穴敏感的缩瑟了一下，他看见哥哥神色不明的打量着自己下身，却迟迟没有下一步动作，李东海昏沉的大脑清醒过来，他呜咽了一声就要并拢双腿。

他在干什么呀，那里怎么可以给哥哥看。

“唔……哥哥不能看……”李东海浑身通红，从声音到脚尖都在轻颤，像是快要哭出来了。

李赫宰一笑，刚才他是太兴奋，弟弟的肉穴像是在呼吸一样有节奏的收缩着，那么漂亮的画面他根本看不够，他用膝盖再次顶开弟弟的双腿。

“为什么不能，宝宝的任何地方都是哥哥的。”

“宝宝的小穴好漂亮……”

“乖，好好给哥哥看看，嗯？”

听见哥哥夸自己，李东海羞涩之余还有点犹豫，李赫宰不喜他拒绝自己，干脆直接将人抱起来改为跪趴在床上。

李东海撅起屁股面对他，脸陷在柔软的被褥里，他慌了神，想抬起身子却被哥哥强硬的按下去。

“哥哥……哥哥我怕……”

看不到哥哥的表情和动作李东海有些慌张，李赫宰在他屁股上亲了一口安慰道。

“别怕，舒服的话就叫出来。”

他一边欣赏弟弟臀部诱人的线条，一边在心里赞叹，弟弟连后穴都生得如此可爱漂亮，被包裹在中间的花穴紧紧闭合着，周围的褶皱泛着淡淡的粉红。

他的双手捏住弟弟挺翘的屁股揉搓起来，刚一摸上就不想放开了，那对浑圆的双丘光滑细腻，饱满又有弹性，掌握在手里的感觉太美好，他忍不住用了点力气，娇嫩的皮肤很快就留下一道道指痕。

“嗯……”

李东海咬紧嘴唇哼出声来，李赫宰听了立马戏谑道：

“怎么，这么快就又舒服了吗？”

李东海想点头，可是这个姿势太羞耻了，他好害羞，几次用手去遮却被哥哥拿开，他感觉到有热气喷洒在他的腿根上，哥哥还用脸磨蹭着他的臀瓣。

“哥哥……那里脏，哥哥不要碰……”

“怎么会呢，宝宝全身上下都是甜的……包括这里。”

他轻轻舔舐了一下中间的小穴，李东海触电一样绷紧后背整个人差点从床上弹起来。

“不……不！那里是用来……哥哥不能舔那里……求求你了，哥哥不要舔……”

李东海哽咽起来，他乞求哥哥不要这样，刚才浴缸里的一切他都能接受，他很喜欢那样的亲亲抱抱，可是他无法接受哥哥舔他那个地方。

李赫宰对弟弟的话置之不理，他亵玩着弟弟的屁股，一会儿向里挤压一会儿向外拉开，画面太过香艳刺激，他的呼吸也越来越急促，看着雪白的臀肉在自己手下变成各种形状，李赫宰闭上眼直接将头埋进弟弟的臀缝里。

“啊——哥哥不要！”

李东海被惊吓到终于哭出声，他尖叫着，又羞又怕。屁股本能的收紧却把李赫宰的脸夹得更紧，李赫宰的内心涌起奇妙的快感，他陶醉的深吸一口气，抬起下巴亲吻着弟弟的花穴。弟弟的味道让他神魂颠倒难以自控，他辗转脑袋用鼻子去磨蹭弟弟的穴口和会阴，弟弟崩溃的啜泣声让他内心深处越来越兴奋。

“好香……”

“宝宝的小穴就是用来给哥哥吃的。”

他忍不住叹息，抱住弟弟的屁股开始变本加厉的舔舐起来。

他先是用唾液打湿那朵小花，然后用嘴唇把那里吸的啧啧作响，像是在品尝什么人间美味，李赫宰越吃越饿，蠕动的肉穴吸引着他想要把弟弟欺负的更狠，娇嫩的小花在他的刻意玩弄下彻底湿透，穴口布满晶莹的水光。

吃够了他又用舌头去舔花穴附近的褶皱，他用画圈的方式尽情的舔了个遍，然后微微使劲用舌尖戳刺穴口，试图钻进渴望已久的紧致里。

李东海埋在被子里默默哭泣，身后传来的水声那么清晰，惹人害臊的同时又有所期待，他感觉哥哥灵活的舌头在后面反复舔舐，敏感的小穴从一开始的抗拒逐渐变得适应。他的腰已经没力气支撑，屁股撅的越来越高，他惊讶的发现小穴在哥哥的玩弄下竟变得舒爽起来，甚至传来阵阵瘙痒感。

李赫宰察觉到了弟弟的变化，安抚道：

“很舒服对不对？宝宝被舔的很舒服。”

“不要拒绝哥哥，哥哥会让你快乐的。”

肉穴有松动的迹象，李赫宰再接再厉把舌头挤进去，李东海的大腿颤抖起来，忍不住发出可怜的请求。

“嗯……”

“那里好酸，哥哥……哥哥我要你……呀——”

李赫宰掰着弟弟的腿躺下，小孩儿直接坐在了他的脸上，李东海吓到了，撑起两边的膝盖想要坐起来，却被哥哥扣住无法动弹。

姿势越来越大胆，这个体位让两人紧密贴合，李东海感觉到身下的鼻梁和亲吻着他后穴的嘴唇，他呻吟一声，两腿忍不住收紧。

“宝贝，去吃哥哥的肉棒。”

李赫宰诱惑道，夹住他脸颊的皮肤细腻又光滑，他期待弟弟做出更多淫荡大胆的事情。

李东海颤巍巍的爬过去，小心的捧起那根放进嘴巴里，哥哥的肉棒好大前面还冒出了透明液体，他试探着包住，却只能勉强含住一个龟头。

“乖，多吃一点，宝宝可以的。”

“不是想喝哥哥的牛奶吗？必须要努力才行啊。”

李东海在哥哥的诱哄下往里吞了吞，可即使再努力也无法吞入一半，他用小手握住下面缓缓套弄，嘴巴像吃冰淇淋一样吞吐起哥哥的肉棒。

李赫宰兴奋的快要爆炸，他感受了一会儿弟弟的专属服务，虽然不着要领没有技巧，可只要想到是弟弟在为他口交就已经让他激动得快要泄出来。

“哥哥，嗯……弄弄我，后面……”

李东海含含糊糊的摇起屁股，从小孔流出来的清液被他尽数吃下去，淡淡的腥味吸引着他，他口手努力的想从里面挤出更多。李赫宰集中精神在眼前的翘臀上，弟弟的下身一塌糊涂全是自己的口水，李赫宰舔湿自己的中指，抵着弟弟的穴口慢慢向里探去。

“嗯——”

李东海嘴里被塞满，后穴的刺激逼得他哼出声。李赫宰安抚的拍了拍他的屁股，手指不停的往肉穴里顶，弟弟的肠壁如他相象般紧致温热，他艰难的动了动，谄媚的肠肉将他绞得更紧。

“不会疼的，一会儿还会更舒服……”

他说着，在弟弟的穴口吐了点口水，中指开始在穴里缓慢的抽插起来。

哥哥的动作很温柔，李东海并无不适，只是里面越来越酸，还有涨涨的无力感，他一边唆吸嘴里的肉棒，一边情不自禁地收缩后穴去感受哥哥的手指。

李赫宰口干舌燥，弟弟的肉穴夹的他舒服死了，这只是手指而已，真不知道肉棒操进去会有多爽……他感觉肉穴逐渐湿润，柔软的嫩肉一直挤压他的指腹，李赫宰加快动作，中指可以畅通的抽插后他伸进去第二个指头。

弟弟的屁股摇得更欢了，李赫宰一边抽插一边唆吸弟弟的臀瓣，手指在碰到某一处时弟弟浑身抽搐着腿根开始发抖。

李东海睁大眼睛身体一抽一抽的，刚才一闪而过的快感太刺激太强烈，他感觉下身有什么东西快要喷薄而出了。

“宝宝的敏感点……找到了。”

李赫宰心下一喜，弟弟的反应告诉他找到了，惊喜的是他还感觉到肉穴深处喷出了液体浇在他的手指上，李赫宰用指头再次去按压刚才那块凸起，李东海这次再也忍不住，扭身挣扎起来。

“那里……那里好奇怪……”

“要不想要？”李赫宰狠狠地咬了一口弟弟的腿根，兴奋的连声音都不平稳了：“宝宝最骚的地方……哥哥让你爽到哭出来好不好？”

李东海答不上来，他既期待又害怕，李赫宰不等他回答，两指并拢对着弟弟的敏感点快速抽送起来。

“啊啊啊——不！不要……啊——”

“呜……太快了哥哥，不要，太……”他不知道怎么形容，酸胀感源源不断的袭来，顺着脊椎爬上头皮炸开在脑袋里，他被玩弄的全身上下连脚趾都绷紧了在抽搐。

“太舒服了对不对，宝宝被爽哭了。”

“是……是太爽了……唔……哥哥不要，我想尿尿嗯……东海想去厕所……”

听到这李赫宰才发现弟弟前面立起来了，他心里的施虐欲燃烧起来，根本不管弟弟是第一次，直接抓住了弟弟的前端技巧十足的把玩起来。

肠里的手指微微弯曲抠挖着里面越来越湿软的嫩肉，边抠边往外带，咕叽咕叽的水声在弥漫着呻吟和喘息的房间里那样香艳淫靡，李赫宰张嘴去接弟弟流出来的爱液，恶劣的用舌头去挑逗脆弱的穴口。

这下李东海是真的崩溃了，前后的双重刺激让他快要晕过去，这是他前面第一次有反应，哪里承受的住如此强烈的刺激。他再也含不住嘴里的肉棒，脑袋无力的垂在肉棒旁边抽泣求饶，奈何李赫宰禁锢住他的下身，他连挣扎的力气都没有。

他哭的泪眼朦胧，嘴里还在哭喊道：

“哥哥饶了我吧，东海不行了……”

“啊……嗯，太酸了，那里好胀……哥哥抠的好胀……”

“要出来了！哥哥我要尿……啊啊——”

随着一声哭叫，李东海的前端射出一小股精液，他的后穴夹的死紧，里面的肠肉波浪似的蠕动着不让他抽出去。他松开弟弟的小家伙，打量起自己湿淋淋的手，这是弟弟的初精，是在自己身上哭着射出的精液，世间仅有如此宝贵……他痴迷的舔干净手心里的液体，又仔仔细细的吃掉指间里残留的，香甜可口一滴不剩。

李东海双目无神的倒在哥哥身上喘气，他的身上冒起一层薄汗，亮晶晶的随着呼吸在身体上起伏，李赫宰等他缓过来才抽出自己的手指，湿淋淋的小穴像是在哭泣一样，抽搐着过了好一会儿才完全闭合，他坐起身子将打湿的手指塞进弟弟的嘴里，勾唇问他。

“好吃吗，这是宝宝自己的骚水。”

李东海的小腹还在时不时的痉挛，他眼神涣散本能的搅动舌头去舔哥哥的手指，李赫宰看得情动，凑上去一起分享起弟弟的爱液。

待他放开李东海，弟弟用幽怨的眼神瞟了他一样，嘴角一扁又流出眼泪，然后翻过身子不再理他，李赫宰心一痛，抱住弟弟在人肩头落下深浅不一的亲吻。

“宝宝……哥哥爱你。”

“哥哥太爱你了根本控制不住自己。”

“转过来看看哥哥……宝宝不能讨厌哥哥，不能生哥哥的气。”

“啊？看看哥哥吧，宝宝不说话哥哥会死掉的……”

他抱紧李东海说着低三下四的讨好，手指不老实的去挠弟弟柔软的腰，李东海本在生气，被哥哥两三句话一哄就扭着身子绷不住了。

“嘻……不要挠我，痒……放开我！你讨厌！”

李东海被哥哥翻过来，小孩脸红红的，撅着嘴巴看他，李赫宰埋头把人亲的直求饶才放过他。

“可不能讨厌我，宝宝只能喜欢我，不然哥哥要活不下去了……”

李赫宰强迫弟弟说了好多喜欢他的话，李东海一开始不愿开口，非要被哥哥撩的软成一滩水才承认自己有多喜欢。

他趴在李赫宰身上扯他湿润的头发：

“哥哥太坏了，一点都不疼我，刚才东海都……”

“都怎么样了？说呀？”

小孩脸更红了，藏进他胸前不愿抬头，他亲亲弟弟的耳垂，低声说起污言秽语：

“坏宝贝，你就爱哥哥那样做，刚才爽得都出水了……”

“喜欢哥哥亲你的奶头，喜欢哥哥舔你的屁股。”

“还喜欢吃哥哥的大肉棒，更喜欢哥哥用手指抠你的小穴……”

“我说的对不对，宝宝？”

他每说一句李东海就把头埋得更深，小孩哼哼一声，过了好久才小小声嘀咕：

“那是因为，哥哥弄的太舒服了……”

“唔……东海下次还想跟哥哥这样。”

李赫宰的血液直冲脑门，他把自己还未发泄的坚硬顶进弟弟的腿间，吻住弟弟的时候他想，他要弟弟从身到心爱上他，对他依赖对他臣服，直到再也离不开他。

这个宝贝妖精永远是属于他的。


End file.
